fitzphieismfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MissVoltron/Learn to Code! 👩
There are some of other people’s codes on this post. Please do not copy and past them for your own codes. Everyone works very hard to creat there own personal stuff. They are here as a guide not a free easy way out.there are some simple examples that you can feel free to use tho �� Text Color! 1) for one at a time sentences: Do this- Text here To get this!- Text here 2) For More Color Options: This is a website that allows you to get more exotic colors! When coding them put a # then the next part that comes is different for every color for example one looks like this #FFFFFF which is the color code for white. Now basic colors like white can just be written as white but say a specific teal you will need the website. Profile tabs! So to make tabes anywhere on your page the code looks like this F2B806E8-EE45-4D2B-9085-6B2CC308A43D.jpeg 0F90CF37-D5EA-49CE-AF66-319668B31F83.jpeg|For EXAMPLE mine looks like this. For my first three tabs Badges! I’ll go step by step 1) in the upper right hand corner of your profile Paige there is an add button push that 2) in the “write your page title here” section write Template:thenyourtitle no spaces. If it ask you for page options select blank page. Then push Next 3) a big thing will pop up. Scroll to the bottom and select the Non article. Push next 4)you should see an editing page. This is were you code. * 1-4 are thanks to Charlotte! go there if you need more info on 1-4! And here is this Free Hand Coding: I learned how to do this from SophitzFoster helping me here is what she showed me. “So the main tag you're going to use for this code is . You can use div tags for background formatting and for text formatting.” For example, the background coding for my badge is this: B8642538-9AA3-48F9-9D46-6F59D32685E5.jpeg|EXAMPLE So yours will probably be pretty similar. "linear-gradient" means ombre, and "to right" means that the colors go right to left in the order you give them. You can replace "to right" with "to left" "to right up" "to left up" "to right down" "to left down" "to bottom" or "to top" (The ones with two directions are diagonal.) You can add a lot of colors; just add more with a comma between each like it shows. If you want the colors to be symmetrical, like on this rainbow badge thing, you repeat the colors in the opposite order. To change how wide your border is, change the 10 in "10px" to a different number. "Solid" means a solid color, as you could probably guess; you can also put "dashed" or "dotted." I think there's other ones, but I don't know them. "White", of course, means the color, and you can that with another color term or a hex code (color code). "Border-radius: 15px" is what makes it have rounded corners; you would take that out for regular corners. 15px is how far in the corners go (and how round it is); increasing that makes them push in further (thus, making it rounder). Making it 360px would make the shorter sides semicircles. "padding: 30px" is how much space you have between the text and the border; you can increase that, decrease it, or take it out entirely for no space. I know that was a lot. Reread a few times if needed! More: On my profile and right here the background is pretty cool, (don’t ya think ��? I love it!) Ima let you in on a little secret *looks around.... whispers* it’s just a badge! I made a badge but without the closed code as I like to say So it looks like this: 1E34FE3D-19F5-48A9-873B-63815B851DCF.jpeg|If you use this to make yours pls make it your own! Pls don’t copy! And doesn’t have this at the end: 542CAB42-D464-42DC-A3B1-FECBD9A13B0B.jpeg|Go ahead and copy this if you need! You can copy and past this: This is code that I took from my own badges and took out the specifics! Feel free to use it! Closing Codes!: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! Closing codes are very important if you don’t have one at the end of your badges they will glitch and go on forever!! Charlotte O CATS KOTLC wrote: A closing tag tells the computer to stop doing something. It always includes the command type, which is the first word/letter sometimes of the code. These are vital, especially on templates, because if you put something below the template, it won’t work. For example, With closing tag: hello''' ''' hello It will look like this Without closing tag: hello It doesn’t work because it doesn’t have the close code that is in bold on the first one Category:Blog posts